


make me pretty

by Anonymous



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the only edit that I did with this is with spell check and nothing more. maybe i'll write longer next time but for now, enjoy some rush and crappy smut
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	make me pretty

**Author's Note:**

> the only edit that I did with this is with spell check and nothing more. maybe i'll write longer next time but for now, enjoy some rush and crappy smut

"You're really made for this." 

There's a resounding pop as Jinhwan let's go of Bobby's dick, his lips shiny from the mixture of both spit and precome. Jinhwan knows he loves him looking like this— on his knees and naked, smile pretty and eyes glazed with lust. 

He knows it would drive Bobby crazier if he would act bashful and innocent. They both know that he's far from that, but Jinhwan is willing to act and Bobby is more than eager to soak up the display. Jinhwan only needs to bat his pretty eyelashes up at Bobby, maintain eye contact as he lets his small hands wrap around the younger's huge dick, the slide smooth because of his spit and Bobby's precome. It's always fascinating to feel Bobby harden much more in his hold, as Jinhwan relishes the power that he holds over him. 

Bobby grits his teeth when Jinhwan focuses on playing with the head, leaking and red just like his favorite color. His smile grows much bigger when Bobby jerks after he squeezes particularly hard, never taking his eyes off of him as he slowly lowers his face down. Bobby is the first to break their eye contact when he closes his eyes, a groan slipping past his lips when Jinhwan suckled at his tip. 

"You're hard." Bobby says, as a matter of fact. He had his head still thrown back, but his feet moves expertly until it's directly in contact with Jinhwan's own aching dick. He still has his briefs on, and he's usually so focused in sucking Bobby that he almost doesn't realize how hard he is until Bobby began to rub his foot on his clothed dick. Jinhwan let's his facade fall as he immediately stops, his breath heavy and his hips moving in tune with Bobby's foot. 

Just then, a hand shoots up and grabs a fistful of his hair, yanking his head up so forcefully and detaching himself from Bobby's dick. Jinhwan could only let out a pitiful whine, but Bobby doesn't even blink, lust fully consuming him and oh did Jinhwan love seeing that. 

"You're hard just by sucking my dick?" 

Bobby emphasizes his question by pressing his heel on Jinhwan's dick. Jinhwan wants to turn away, but the grip on his hair becomes tighter. He settles in a barely there nod, drops of water suddenly flowing at his cheeks that he eventually realized as his own tears when Bobby's eyes darkened at the sight of it. The pull doesn't really hurt, but he guesses that it's from the frustration of not being able to move. He had been mortified when he first realized that he shed some tears without him knowing, but after Bobby reassured him that it's okay and how pretty he looked, Jinhwan just let it happen.

The hand on his head begins to push him down without a word, and so Jinhwan willingly opens his mouth to welcome Bobby's length in his warm cavern.

"Make me cum first," Bobby grunts, and it's obvious with the way he tenses up that he's already close. His tears must have done that to him, just like how it always did. "And then you can come." 

Jinhwan hollows his cheeks as he lets Bobby fuck his mouth into completion. He manages to swallow some of the jizz, but it's a lot for him at once that he pulls away, enabling some of it to paint his mouth, cheeks, and chest. 

Bobby's breathing harshly from above him. Jinhwan is so turned on he thinks he could explode, and even if he wants to stand up he sure he couldn't because he must have had already lost power on his legs from being on his knees for so long. So he did what was best at the moment, he gathered Bobby's cum on his body and pulls out his cock, lathering it with said come and pumping it a few times before settling it in between Bobby's feet. He feels eyes burn at him but he could hardly care, the urgent need to relieve himself overpowering all shame that he's supposed to feel. 

Jinhwan came after Bobby helps him by tightening his feet, his rough and big hand a comfortable weight on his head as he strokes his messy hair. Jinhwan lays his head sidewards on Bobby's leg after he's milk himself out, immediately feeling fatigue blanket his whole body when he came down from his high. 

It's silent between them, and Bobby never stops from playing with his hair. Jinhwan let's his eyes close due to the soothing sensation, ready to call it a night even though he feels sticky from sweat and precome. 

"Hyung," Bobby lightly taps his cheek, as Jinhwan huns to acknowledge him. "Come on, we need to bathe. I'll carry you." 

Jinhwan lifts his head up to look at Bobby's face, smiling lazily up him in approval. 

"You're so pretty, do you know that?" 

Jinhwan scrunches his nose but nonetheless smiles bigger, all pretenses and facades drop to show the real Bobby and Jinhwan. Jinhwan lifts his arms up, asking to be lifted, and when he's on Bobby's strong arms and his lips on him, did Jinhwan feel the prettiest. 

  
  



End file.
